Sorting:Selene Belfrey
Multiple Choice Quiz (Optional) 1) Would you rather: :A) Hunt :B) Heal 2) Which would you choose if you could only have one? :A) The power to change one day in your future :B) The power to change one day in your past :C) The power to make one person impervious to harm :D) The power to bring one person back from the dead :E) The power to cure one illness worldwide :F) The power to eradicate one quality from all humans :G) The power to know the answer to any single question 3) If I could, I would never feel... :A) Pain :B) Fear :C) Regret :D) Shame 4) My Magic Is... :A) Inborn :B) In need of work :C) Unique :C) Powerful 5) I often think... :A) Why did I do that? :B) Why can't I do that? :C) wish I had done that :D) I wonder whether I should do that 6) I am strongest when.... :A) I know I am right :B) With my comrades :C) Enthusiastic :D) Awake :E) Alone 7) You can rescue a baby or the only bottle of a potion that could save 1000 lives. Which do you save? :A) The baby. The bottle might only save 1000 lives. :B) The chance to save 1000 lives is too hard to pass up. ---- Character Information 1) Please write out your character's biography. Mention their parents, any siblings they may have, how old they were when they showed signs of magic, and how they reacted. Please make sure it's 3 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. 2) Please write out your character's personality. Are they curious? Are they kind? Please make sure it is 2 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. : Selene Belfrey is essentially the human incarnation of a hurricane – ''destructive to both herself and, often, to others – whirling through her life at top speed with little care for what she leaves in her wake. Frankly, the only reason the woman hasn't been disowned is due to her talent at bringing in money with the parties she throws. Barely anyone has seen her without a glass or a bottle clasped in her hand; she's quite the alcoholic, but advice to change her lifestyle has mostly fallen on deaf ears. Selene is in love with the wild party life, reputable people showing up to those that she throws so she has friendships in interesting places. They come to her parties, why do you think she's never married? (Gotta keep those options open. Or at least, that's what she says.) : Those outside, looking in, call her emotionally unstable. They say she lives on ice cream, pizza, and all-you-can-eat Chinese buffets at restaurants. Which is, to be fair, not entirely untrue, though her palate does extend a little way further than that. Rarely ventures into the territory of 'healthy', though. She burns that off on late-night nature runs, part of the late hours she keeps. Those late hours only fuel the rumours that the youngest legitimate Belfrey child (and thus, for some, the youngest Belfrey full stop) is a werewolf. As does the fact that none of them understand how she keeps her ethereal beauty despite her lifestyle. For the record, however, those rumours are completely untrue. : Selene has not been near a broom since she was scarred (literally) by a Quod exploding in her hands. However, she's an excellent spell inventor; she usually gets hurt in the process and her regular visits to the hospital cause questions, but the end results are worth it. : Really, all Selene wants is someone to watch movies with. And someone to discuss those movies with, in depth; she's really into colour theory in movies. Especially the red/blue theory. Ask her about it. 3) What is your character's blood status? How does this define who they are, as a person? : Selene is '''pure-blood'. 4) What is your character's occupation? : Selene doesn't exactly hold up an official job ''other than ''professional party-thrower and family disappointment. 5) What does your character look like? Do they have a specific faceclaim? If so, please list the faceclaim's name here with a picture of them! Selene.gif Selene2.gif Selene3.jpg SeleneWB.png Her FC is Florence Welch. 6) Is this your first character? If not, how many do you have? How many of them are exotic? (Remember, neither of your first two characters can be exotic!) : Selene will be my fifth character, one of whom is exotic. Selene herself is not ''exotic. ---- 'Open Ended Questions' 1) A wand says a lot about its owner's self. What is your character's wand made of? Why does it answer to them? : Selene's wand is made of '''chestnut '''and '''dragon heartstring'. : It answers to her simply because of an observation made by famous British wandmaker Garrick Ollivander –– when paired with dragon heartstring, chestnut wands may find their best match among those who are overfond of luxury and material things, and less scrupulous than they should be about how they are obtained. 2) A sorcerer's patronus speaks volumes of the kind of person they truly are within. What if your character's patronus? Why? : Her patronus is a squirrel ( a red one, but you can't really tell that from the corporeal patronus form itself. ) There's two reasons why she theorises it has taken this particular form: #Squirrels are notoriously mischievous. #They, too, are strongly disliked by her family. : It's definitely more founded by reason 1 than reason 2 in reality, but reason 2 amuses her. Reason 2 is also a side-effect of reason 1. 3) Has your character's life played out how they wanted? Why or why not? What will they do in order to make their lives better? : Really, yes – she's a damn good witch, no matter how little she shows it, and her life's really ''rather thrilling when it comes to all the parties she throws (she's got a pretty good following on Witchagram and she's now friends with a lot of those celebrities she idolises now) and as for her family's general disdain of her, that's not particularly anything she cares about too much. 4) If your character could change anything about the wizarding world, what would they change? Why? : Honestly, the so-called 'bigger picture' has never been, and still isn't, on Selene's radar; she's all about making the best fun out of her '''own '''life, rather than it being about the ''world ''and ''society. That's the forte of her niece, Ellie, who will certainly grow up to be a worldly woman. 5) Your character has landed in an island with no way out. However, there's a sandbox with a mysterious chest there, carrying one item. What does your character want to be in there? : A bottle of ''strong ''vodka so she can go out in style. Category:Adult Unsorted